Disneyworks: Freshmen
by killerninja123
Summary: Disneyworks is a private high school to end the rivalry of Disney and DreamWorks. Jackson Overland "Jack" Frost, laid his eyes on the Snow Queen Elsa the day before they were sorted into their Houses-Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Elsa ended up in Ravenclaw, but for Jack...he ended up in Slytherin. Will he be able to win Elsa's heart? based on Lime-Hael comic
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Disney/DreamWorks version of Hogwarts, except there's only four years of school**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Disney and DreamWorks characters**

* * *

Chapter 1

Jack got off the train, yawning as he rubbed his tired eyes. That ride was so long, he couldn't make any frost. His friend, Hiccup stood beside him as he talked to Rapunzel and Merida. Jack stared at the campus with awe. Everything was dark, but mysterious the same time. The Moon shined bright as its luminous glow gleams on him.

"I can't believe we're at Disney-works!" Rapunzel squealed.

"I can't believe those schools are smashed together." Hiccup sighed with a tugging smile.

Jack chuckled a bit. He knew his friend was right. A few years ago Disney and Dreamworks were bitter rivals and there were separate schools and countries, but they decided to make one whole country and put these schools together to make a private high school to end the rivalry. They bought a castle for everyone to live in. Jack doesn't know how the headmaster could get a castle for a school, but rumors say the castle was his home, but wanted it to turn it into a school for Disney and Dreamworks to get along. Even though the school is new, but he doesn't know anyone, except those from Dreamworks. He knew Merida, Hiccup, and Rapunzel because they were friends for a long time. Even though the girls are from Disney, but their parents are good friends with each other. People call them the Big Four or The Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons.  
At the corner of his eyes, he could see someone holding a lantern. As the lantern gets closer, Jack could see a small snowman with a little cloud over his head.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I love warm hugs!" he said.

"Is it me or did that snowman talked?" Jack whispered to Hiccup.

"I was thinking the same thing." Hiccup whispered back.

"Come follow me!" Olaf smiled cheerfully, skipping and singing.

Jack and Hiccup glanced at each other with confusion, while the girls followed the little snowman. They never seen a talking snowman before, but they did seen a talking donkey, though.

Everyone followed Olaf as they approached to a large a frozen lake. Jack frowned a bit with a slight chuckled. He knew there's no way everyone can cross that lake if they have winter powers. Actually, he's the only one in Dreamworks to have winter powers. He's not sure about Disney, since they don't have much people with cool powers. Besides not everyone can cross a frozen lake  
The little snowman skated on the frozen lake with its snowy feet. Everyone stared at him, wondering how they're going to follow him. Then some Disney people flew over the lake with no problem. A boy with pointy ears, wearing all green, even with a hat, with him was a small fairy. A carpet flew by carrying two people, a flying elephant, and guy on a winged horse. With a laugh, Jack ran up as he jumped into the air, flying backwards and laying his back on thin air.

"Well I love to stay and chat, but I got a lake to cross!" Jack laughed.

"Jack!" Hiccup shook his head.

"Don't worry, I got this." said a voice.

A girl came in front of the frozen lake. She has platinum blonde hair and blue eyes with purple eye shadow and dark pink lipstick. She has pale skin and dusky freckles. Her hair was in a woven braid with snowflakes and her bangs were slick back on the top of her head. With the girl was another girl that almost looked like her sister, but she seemed younger. She has strawberry blonde hair and like the girl, she has freckles too, but she's fair skin.  
Rapunzel and Merida gasped as they saw the two girls. Jack doesn't know why they're all astonished about them. It's not like they're important.

"Oh my god it's Elsa!" Rapunzel squealed.

"And Anna." Merida added.

Then the rest of the Disney girls gaped at the girl. Jack raised an eyebrow, wondering why this girl, Elsa makes these girls hyped up.

"Watch this." She said. Elsa flashed many snowflakes, creating ice skates on her and Anna's shoe.

At once Jack fell flat on his back. He gaped at Elsa with shock. She has winter powers too. She must be a Disney since Jack never saw her before. This is the first time he saw a girl with the same ability as him. Elsa started skating with her sister, hand-in-hand. She stomped on her foot, as a snowflake appeared. Then she released out a river of snowflakes, creating ice skates for everyone. Everyone started to skate on the frozen lake, while Olaf was sniffing some flowers, causing his carrot nose to fly out of his head. Jack flew over to Merida, Hiccup, and Rapunzel. Hiccup and Rapunzel seemed to be good at skating, while Merida had to hold on to them.

"Who's Elsa?" Jack asked.

"She's the Snow Queen of Arendelle." Rapunzel sighed dreamily. "She's my role model! Anyway, that girl with her is her little sister, Anna. They're very close. I hope I get to be the same House with her!"

Jack bit his lip, silently agreeing with Rapunzel as he stared at the graceful Elsa as she skated with her sister. He wanted to be in the same House with her too. He never saw anyone with snow powers besides him. The Houses are decided their personality, not their powers because powers don't determined your personality. The Houses are divided into four categories; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Jack could feel his heart rise into the air as his feet was lifted off of the ground as he flew like a cherub. He really wanted to talk to her, but before he could do so, Hiccup pulled him back.

"Hold it lover boy!" Hiccup said. "You can't talk to her."

"Why, not?" Jack demanded.

"First of all unlike you, I read the news." Hiccup explained. "Second, Elsa isn't interest in a relationship. She just wants to finish high school, control her powers, and rule her kingdom. If you want to talk to her, you have to be in the same House with her."

"I know!" Jack groaned. "Do you think she might be in Hufflepuff?"

Hiccup shrugged. "How should I know?"

Soon, everyone was out of the frozen lake. Olaf led everyone inside the castle, singing about following the stairs or something. Seriously, why do Disney people sing a lot?

They went inside the castle as they saw many pictures of the headmasters and teachers. Almost all of the teachers looked like animals, while only a few are human. Everything was in the color of light blue, white, and silver, even the blue carpet was in a royal color.  
When they got up to the stairs, waiting for them was a jolly old man with a big beard belly. He was wearing red all over and has a long white beard and mustache. He also has tattoos on his forearms that say naughty and nice. Jack tried not to crack a smile, but he can't. Well, this is going to be entertaining, he thought.

"Welcome to Disney-works," He said. "My name is St. North, also known as Santa. When you enter these doors, you'll be placed in your House. There are four Houses and they are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Everyone will have different schedules, even if you're in the same House. Now please come with me."

North gave Jack a little glare as if he was going to do something mischievous, which was true. Jack did caused trouble a lot, even for the Easter Bunny. Besides, he only let it snow for one time. It wasn't going to hurt him anyway.  
The doors opened as everyone went inside. Jack and his friends gazed at the hall with awed. There were four tables lined up in a row. Each table has a different color, representing their House. Many upperclassmen stared at them Jack could recognize some older students from his old school, Dreamworks Academy.

When they got near the end of the hall, North stopped them as he walked up the stairs. He walked up to a mouse chair, picking up a blue hat with stars around it. Jack scratched his head, wondering if that thing will determined what they are. I front of them was a table for the teachers. Each of them looked odd. There's even a large rabbit that looked like a kangaroo. In the middle of the table was a small little mouse with huge years. This better not be the headmaster, Jack pondered. He knew that mouse is famous, but he forgot his name was. Was it Pickey Mouse?

"When I call your name please come up." North instructed. "Aladdin!"

A teenager with a small red hat walked up as he sat down. The star hat was placed on his head. Gigantic mouse ears came out of the hat, shouting. "SLYTHERIN!" A cheer came from the left table that was silver and green. If Jack was mistaken, the hat sounded like a high squeaky mouse voice.

"Alice!" A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes came up. A little pause—"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. A roar of cheer came from the soft color table in the middle that was next to a yellow table.

One by one, each person was sorted. Elsa's sister Anna went to Gryffindor. Jack crossed his arms, being completely bored, wanting to see where Elsa was going, but he knew this is going to be long because this is in alphabetical order and not everyone here have last names. He tried to wait patiently, as he saw Hiccup's childhood crush, Astrid was sorted to Gryffindor.

"That's it!" Hiccup whispered excitedly. "I'm going to Gryffindor!"

Jack snorted. "Good luck! I bet you can't be in Gryffindor."

Jack knew it was true because Gryffindor are people who are brave and chivalry people, while Hufflepuff is hardworking and loyal, Ravenclaw is wise and intelligent, and Slytherin is cunning and mischievous. Hiccup is smart and brave, so you think he might be fit for Ravenclaw, but deep down inside, he's actually hardworking and loyal because he loves dragons, while his family don't.

"Well, I bet you can't be in the same House as Elsa too!" Hiccup smirked.

"Okay, loser gets to do homework for a month!" Jack bet.

"You're on!" Hiccup snickered as they both shook hands.

"Boys!" Rapunzel and Merida both rolled their eyes as they shook their heads.

Jack and Hiccup gleefully waited for their turns. He knew he's going to win. All he has to do is to ask the hat to me in the same House with Elsa! It took an hour to get to the E's. Jack used his flight to make him see where Elsa is, but Hiccup pulled him down, giving Jack a glaring look. He couldn't help it, but to see her.

"Elsa!" North called.

like. All of the girls gaped at her with pensive expressions. Obviously, she's a queen, so of course she has to look proper. North placed the hat on her head as Jack waited to see where she'll end up in. He crossed his fingers, praying she's going to be in one of the Houses. "RAVENCLAW!" the hat announced. Elsa excitedly got off the chair as she walked over to the blue table.

Hiccup sneered. "Good luck, Jack." He patted on his shoulder. "You're so not a Ravenclaw!"

"We'll see about that."

When North finally got to the H's, Jack let out of an impatient sigh. He really wanted to see the list, even if it means breaking in North's workshop no matter how many times he tried. Before this school opened, Jack used tried to break into the workshop, but failed. He even broke the record of being in the Naughty List.

Then, a scrawny boy called Heracles was placed in Gryffindor. Jack wondered how does this Disney guy is Gryffindor, if he doesn't look strong.

"Hiccup!"

Hiccup took a deep breath, walking hesitantly up to the chair. He sat down as the hat dropped on his head. The wizard hat sank over his face, which made Jack laughed a bit, but he received a punch from the girls.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat cried.

Jack tried to cover his snickering smile. He knew it. He knew Hiccup can't be Gryffindor. Hiccup grumbling took off the hat as he walked sadly towards the table. At the same time he felt bad for Hiccup because that guy really liked Astrid a lot. As the list goes on, Jack played with his winter magic, by creating snowballs and making any small sculptures. Merida and Rapunzel were talking about if they're going to be in the same House as Elsa. Jack knew Rapunzel or Merida might get into Ravenclaw, but then again, Merida is a bravery type of girl, so there's a high chance she could be placed in Gryffindor.

"Jackson Overland Frost!" North called.

Jack's blushed a bit. He hated it when people say his full real name. Rapunzel and Merida giggled a bit; even Hiccup was laughing his butt off too. Jack excitedly walked up to the chair as North placed the hat on his head. The jolly man gave him a look at him as if he's keeping a close eye on him.

_Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw!_ Jack pleaded to the hat in his mind._ Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw! _  
_Ravenclaw?_ The hat asked with a hopeful tone.

Jack smiled. _YES!_

_NO—_SLYTHERIN!" The hat announced.

"DAMN!" Jack hissed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Disney or DreamWorks, except for the Dvd's**

* * *

Jack's voice echoed through the hall. Everyone stared at him with confusion. Merida, Rapunzel, and Hiccup were laughing their butts off as usual. Jack's face turned rosy red, rubbing his neck uncomfortably. He shouldn't have said this thoughts out loud. Every time he thinks out loud, he ends up getting into fights and detention.

"Uh-Damn yeah!" Jack cheered, giving out a painful smile. "Go, Slytherin!"

However, it looked like no one bought his unimpressive cheer. He quickly walked to the green table, smashing his head on the polished wood. Jack couldn't believe it. He's not in Ravenclaw and he embarrassed himself in front of the entire school! What the heck is wrong with him? He should be happy he got sorted...into the wrong House! He really wanted to be in the same House with Elsa, but no, the stupid hat refused!

"Are you alright?" said a familiar voice.

Jack growled to himself as he stiffly, seeing a large blue head, wearing some overlord costume or something, but it doesn't seemed that fashionable. He blinked as he knew who this person was.

"Hey, Megamind!" Jack sighed, sadly.

Megamind was Jack's science partner when they were at DreamWorks Academy. He's a year older than him, but he got held back for being in prison for a while. Megamind did all the work, while Jack did nothing because Megamind wanted to beat the super popular Metro Man, but they called him MM. MM was at the Gryffindor table, showing his biceps to every single girl. Like Jack, Megamind has a crush on Roxie, the most popular girl in school, but the good thing about it that she's not dating MM, which made Megamind happy.

"Girl troubles?" Megamind guessed.

"Shut up!" Jack moaned.

"So you're the Jack Frost I heard about!" said a unfamiliar voice.

Jack swift his head seeing a teenager who was three years older than him. He has brown hair and a goatee. He has a mischievous smile on his face as if he was going to steal something.

"Who're you?" Jack asked.

"The name is Flynn Rider!" He smiled. "I'm the most handsome and charming guy in Disney!"

"So, you're Rapunzel's...friend!" Jack exclaimed. He almost called him an idiot, because Rapunzel told him, Merida, and Hiccup that her friend Eugene Fitzherbert helped her got out of a tower when she found out she was the lost princess that was kidnapped as an infant. Also she cut her hair short, which looked nice and fits her well. She called Eugene an idiot because he sometimes act stupid and for having a horse as an enemy. Anyway, he and his friends could tell Rapunzel has a thing for Eugene, but they swore they won't speak of it. Besides, both Jack and Hiccup do get overprotective because Rapunzel is like the a sister to them.

Flynn nodded. "Yep, anyway...has Rapunzel ever talked about me?"

"Only one time!" Jack lied as he hid his sly smirk. "She just told us you helped out of that tower and that's it."

"Oh, uh, did she say anything else?" Flynn asked hopefully.

"Something about having a horse as an enemy." Jack put his pretending thinking cap on.

Flynn chuckled nervously. "She got that right. So what house do you think she might be in?"

"I don't know Ravenclaw?" Jack shrugged.

Flynn frowned. "She looked more like a Hufflepuff."

Jack snorted. "Dude, she's a Hufflepuff, I've known her since I was a kid."

"Well I think she's a Hufflepuff!" Flynn snapped.

"Ravenclaw!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Okay guys that's enough!" Megamind sighed. "We're all in the same House, so just get along."

"Fine!" Jack and Flynn grunted as they gritted their teeth.

Jack crossed his arms as he spotted Elsa. She was talking to an Ogre with red hair and wearing a green dress. Jack recognized it was Fiona, Sherk's girlfriend, who on her senior year. Elsa doesn't seemed to mind Fiona's appearance at all. Actually, she was making little snowmen that looked very similar to Olaf.

When North got to the M's, there were many people who had their names starting with M's. Mad Hatter went to Hufflepuff, Maid Marian went to Ravenclaw, Marina to Ravenclaw, Max Goof (What kind of last name is that?) to Gryffindor, Megara to Slytherin, and Meldoy to Gryffindor. Seriously, what's with all Disney people have every single alphabet letter at the beginning of their names?

"Merida!" North called.

Merida excitedly sat on the chair, as she couldn't sit still. North dropped the blue wizard hat on her head. Jack waited, seeing his friend to be sorted. Hopefully, he's right of where she's sorted. If not, then there's something wrong with that hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted.

The red table clapped with joy. Jack smiled at his friend, hiding his clapping hands between his knees. Now all left is Rapunzel. Jack knew Rapunzel is either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. He wanted her to be in Ravenclaw so that way she can tell him more about Elsa and hopefully, let him meet her and eventually talk to her! It took an hour just to get to the R's. Seriously, they got to school at five and now it's almost eight! How many more names do they have to go? A hundred?

"Rapunzel!"

Rapunzel hoped onto the chair. Flynn gasped as he saw her. His eyes widened, but slowly softened. Jack raised an eyebrow, knowing this guy likes her. Besides, if he hurts Rapunzel in anyway, he and Hiccup will kill and froze him until he thaws into the future! Jack waited for the hat to announced his friend's House. He silently hoped he's right.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat declared.

As the table cheered, Jack gave Flynn a smirking look and said. "You were saying?"

Flynn rolled his eyes, but he was too busy, standing up and clapping for Rapunzel. When all the names were done, it was nearly nine. The mouse that Jack saw walked up to the front of his long table. He was wearing a red robe with a golden rope around his waist. On his robe was a named tag said; _Mickey Mouse._ Everyone became silent when they saw him. Jack blinked a bit. This is the headmaster? A mouse? Even the DreamWorks Academy students stared at him with confusion!

"Let the feast begin! Hahaha!" He said.

Suddenly, millions of food appeared. Everyone gasped with shock as they stared the wondrous meals, but some of the meals were for ogres too, which he didn't mind. Soon they ate. Jack munched on every single piece he could take. He hadn't had homemade food for a long time! As he hate, he saw his friends, meeting some new people from both Disney and DreamWorks. He took a small glance at Elsa, seeing she was silently eating elegantly like a queen. She smiled and talked to Rapunzel as if she'd known her for a long time. Then again, Rapunzel is from Disney, so they might know each other.

"You know Rapunzel is related to Queen Elsa and Princess Anna, right?" Flynn questioned.

Jack dropped his fork. "Huh?"

Flynn nodded. "Yeah, they just found out they're cousins a few months ago. Ironically, Elsa is Rapunzel's role model, which I think makes it better for her because Rapunzel will rule her kingdom on day as a queen."

"I didn't know that." Jack whispered.

Flynn shrugged. "She wanted to get to know her a bit longer before she can introduced her to you and her other two friends."

Jack frowned a bit, knowing Rapunzel will do that. It took him and his friends six months to meet her new parents. Mother Gothel was gone (thank heavens!), but at least she let Rapunzel to be best friends with him, Merida, and Hiccup. Also Gothel used to not allowed Rapunzel outside unless if it's school and she would make them play inside the tower all the time, which it was boring, but fun the same time.

When dessert came, Jack couldn't help himself, but to take everything. He took another quick glance at Elsa. His eyes widened as he saw her munching on a lot of chocolate. Even Rapunzel and Anna were gulping down every single rich flavor. Jack knew they are so cousins. _She must really like chocolate_, Jack thought, _maybe I could make her some homemade chocolates._ The way Elsa ate was really cute and entertaining. At last, all the meals and desserts were finished. A girl with dark skin, raven hair, and gold earrings stood up first. She was wearing a badge of a snake on her uniform. She must be President of Slytherin.

"Freshmen!" She called. "Over here!" Jack and the rest of the first year Slytherins walked up to her. "My name is Esmeralda!" She smiled. "I'm the President of Slytherins. Please follow me to our dorms."

Jack and the freshmen followed the president, while the rest of the upperclassmen chatted. At the other tables were doing the same thing. Jack could see Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel waved at him. He waved back as he looked at the corner of his eyes. Elsa was giving her sister, Anna a big farewell hug as she walked next to Rapunzel. Jack really wished he was in Ravenclaw now. He would actually impressed Elsa anyway...well if he could.

Esmeralda took them into a narrow hallway, while the other Houses went upstairs. Jack wanted to fly up there, but he knew he'll get in trouble. He can't risk getting expelled again. Then they went upstairs where Jack could see the other three Houses, but they can't see him. Somehow it's like he's walking through a snake hole. Finally, they stopped. In front of them was a painting of a blue guy, having blue fire for hair.

"Alright, tell me the password, sweet cheeks." He sighed impatiently and muttered. "I really hate my job."

"Eris Draco." Esmeralda answered, as she turned to the freshmen. "That's the password. Only you can know about it and no one else. Got that?"

Everyone nodded as they went inside the dorms. Esmeralda explained the left stairs is for girls, the boys same on the right. Their rooms will have their name and their schedule inside. They also get a roommate too. Jack hoped his room is good about giving him girl advice. He really needs to talk to Elsa before the year is over. Besides, he only has four years of high school before they graduate. He doesn't want to leave high school for not talking to her.

After Esmeralda told everyone what to do, Jack walked to the right stairs along with the other boys. He finally found his name on a green door. As he opened it, there inside was the same guy from the sorting when it first began. What was his name again? He saw Jack as he got up from the couch. With him was a small monkey that was wearing a purple vest and a small hat too.

"Hi." He said. "I'm Aladdin and this is Abu. we're Disney. Your name is Jackson, right from DreamWorks?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, but call me Jack. Everyone does"

Aladdin smiled. "Okay, Jack, do you want to take the right or left side?"

"Left."

"Make yourself at home."

Jack walked over to the left side as he saw his belongings. He unload everything, even a picture of his family. He smiled sadly, missing them so much. His dad has his white hair, while his mom has his eyes. His little sister looked identical to his mom. Jack clenched his fist feeling as if he wants to mourn over their deaths. Shaking his head, he give himself a cheerful smile. He remembered every time his dad always told him his center is fun and nothing can't ruin that. Then Jack noticed a piece of paper on the nightstand. It must be the schedule. Jack took the paper as he read it.

**_Jackson Overland Frost-Slytherin Schedule_**

_7:00-History with Mufasa_

_8:00-Algebra with Queen Lillian_

_9:00-English-Jane Porter_

_10:00-Science with Genie_

_11:00-Lunch_

_11:30-Magic Lesson with Fairy Godmother_

_12:30-Home Economics with Tiana_

_1:30-Dance with Cinderella and Naveen_

_2:30-Art-Sandman_

_3:30-Magic item making with St. North_

_4:30-Sports-with Easter Bunny and Tarzan_

Jack stared at his schedule! He wanted to know if his friends are in his class, but he knew they're all different. Hiccup might get something with inventing, Merida archery, or Rapunzel healing. What about Elsa? What classes would she take? Besides, Jack didn't remember signing up for Dance. He signed up for martial arts. He guessed it must be a very popular class and it got full right away. Also he has to wake up this early? Then again, he always wake up early just to steal food at DreamWorks Academy.

"Do you want to switch schedules?" Aladdin asked.

Jack shrugged. "Sure."

They swap their schedule as Jack peered into Aladdin's classes. The first four were the same, but with different teachers. After lunch Aladdin has Riding with Shang, Carpet Making with Jafar, Prince Studies with Prince Charming, Pet training with Gobber the Belch, and Choir with Roger, Anita, and Ariel. The last two classes Aladdin has was sports and that's the only class they have together.

"I hope I'm in Choir with my girlfriend." Aladdin sighed dreamily. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Jack snorted. "I wish!"

"You know I think you and Queen Elsa will make a good couple." Aladdin pointed out. "You guys have a lot of things in common. If you want any girl advice, just ask me, but never Flynn."

Jack frowned a bit. He wanted to ask what they do have in common. Besides, the only thing they have in common was ice powers. However, he's also curious why not to ask Flynn. Is Flynn bad at giving advice? He's not sure since he only met Flynn in one day. Maybe Aladdin is just exaggerating. Then again, he is Disney so they might know each other very well.

Aladdin yawned. "Well, we have a big day tomorrow. See you in the morning."

Aladdin turned off the lights as he went to bed. Jack changed into his blue pajamas as he stared at the window. He gazed at the picture of his parents and little sister. He really missed them a lot. If it hadn't been for them, he wouldn't be here right now, but if he hadn't done anything stupid, they would've been here right now. Jack gazed at the moon. The moon was his only company and told him many things. He even told him he'll find someone like him that experience his loneliness. Jack knew it's impossible. His friends didn't experience his pain because Hiccup was friends with dragons, Merida is a people person, and Rapunzel is friends with a pet chameleon so she wasn't alone. Even though his friends knew what he'd been through, but he wished someone would know how's he's feeling deep inside, no matter what.

Jack laid down as he closed his eyes. He could feel the moon watching over him as he drifted into his subconscious dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Disney or DreamWorks.**

* * *

Jack tiredly walked into the Slytherin table as he ate his food. He had a weird dream about being Elsa's enemy, which was torturing for him. In the dream, she made a gigantic snow monster and tossed him into the water. He also saw a weird guy with a sword and wanting to kill Elsa. He was also trapped in the water and drowning, trying to use his powers to save himself, but in the dream...he was...he was...frozen, like a statue. It's like as if his heart froze or something. He was sinking deeper and deeper into the water as if the life sucked out of him from his frozen heart. It was a weird dream, but he wondered if it meant something. It felt so real. He saw that man killing Elsa and taking over her kingdom like a psycho maniac. Her sister Anna was forced to marry him and a blonde guy was making an ice sculpture out of him too. Also Olaf was melting too. Jack had to wake up in the middle of the night so he can calm down from his nightmare. He hadn't had nightmares since he was young.

He wondered if something did happened at Disney before they were a one full country. He remembered seeing everywhere was winter and it was summer during that time too. Jack always thought it was the crazy whether or he had done something to Disney, but he always knew something was wrong when he's having fun. Rapunzel and Merida never told him and Hiccup, but he knew something bad happened. He never visited Disney that much, unless if one of his friends invited him.

While he ate, his friends came. Jack smiled at his friends. They were wearing their House uniforms. Hiccup was wearing a black collar shirt with a yellow sweater vest with three black stripes and gray pants. Merida and Rapunzel's uniforms were identical. They both have a collar shirt and a sweater vest, but with a different color. Rapunzel has a bronze collar shirt and a blue sweater vest and skirt. The same with Merida, except with red and gold. For Jack his was the same as Hiccups, except it was green and silver.

"Jack you looked like you're going to pass out!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"I didn't sleep well." Jack lied.

"Hey, why not we look at each other's schedule!" Hiccup smiled a bit, trying to change Jack's tiring mood. "Maybe we have the same classes together!"

Jack smiled as they handed their schedules to each other. Jack hoped he has one of his classes with his friends. It'll suck if he doesn't have one class with them. Besides, it's the first time he has school with them...well except for Hiccup. Rapunzel and Merida went to their school at Disney Acamdey before these schools were smashed together into one.

_**Hiccup-Hufflepuff Schedule**_

_7:00-History with Minnie Mouse_

_8:00-Algebra with Shifu_

_9:00-English with Belle_

_10:00-Science with Ursula_

_11:00-Lunch_

_11:30-Dragon Training with Valka_

_12:30-Dragon History with Donkey _

_1:30-Weapon making with Fa Mulan_

_2:30-Enginierring with Mike Wazowski_

_3:30-How to make prosthesis-Gobber the Belch_

_4:30-Sports-with Easter Bunny and Tarzan_

**_Merida-Gryffindor__ Schedule_**

_7:00-History with Tigeress_

_8:00-Alegbra with Queen Elinor_

_9:00-English with Susan Murphy_

_10:00-Science with Stitich_

_11:00-Lunch_

_11:30-Archery with Shang_

_12:30-Martial arts with Fa Mulan_

_1:30-Nature with Pocahontas_

_2:30-Horseback riding with Prince Phillip_

_3:30-Potions with Professor Porter_

_4:30- Sports with Easter Bunny and Tarzan_

**_Rapunzel-Ravenclaw Schedule_**

_7:00-History with King Triton_

_8:00-Algebra with Skipper_

_9:00-English with Private_

_10:00-Science with Kowalski_

_11:00-Lunch_

_11:30-Healing Arts with the Beast (Prince Adam)_

_12:30-Fashion-Aurora_

_1:30-Dance with Cinderella and Naveen_

_2:30-Art with Sandman_

_3:30-Choir with Roger, Anita, and Ariel_

_4:30-Princess Studies with Cinderella_

Jack sighed happily to himself. Even though he only has one class with Hiccup and Merida, but at least Rapunzel is in two classes with him. He glanced at his friends as they snickered at his schedule. Jack knew they'll tease him about being in Dance. He can't dance and he'll never will. He doesn't care if he gets a bad grade or not. Nothing will change his mind about dancing. Hopefully, they'll let him switch classes. Why can't he have a class for a guy with winter powers like him? Also it's not fair Merida gets to have Martial Arts! He shouldn't have send the restoration form late.

"You're schedule is very similar to Elsa's!" Rapunzel cried.

Jack fell off his seat. Hiccup covered his mouth to hide his laugher, while Merida shook her head. Jack jumped onto the table, staring at Rapunzel as if it was the end of the world. Did he heard this correctly? His schedule is similar to Elsa's? That means she has Dance class with him! Forget what he thought about switching classes, he loves his schedule!

"You're serious?!" Jack exclaimed.

"Okay, first calm down," Rapunzel sighed. "Two, yes, but she has different teachers for Alegbra and Science. Third, you all have the same classes after lunch, but she doesn't have Magic Weapon making. She has Choir with me. Fourth, stop being crazy!"

Jack wasn't listening to the last part. His eyes were filled with pink hearts and daisies. A smile went across his face as his body froze. He floated up into the air as he put his hands over his heart. Hiccup slammed his palm into his face, muttering about how in love Jack is. He pulled him down and slap him across his face many times, however, Jack was still in his dream mode. He slapped him again, but harder and this time, Jack woken from his mood. His cheeks was bright red from Hiccup's slapping. He rubbed them, glaring at his friend

"Stop, slapping me!" Jack snapped.

"if you stop acting like that." Hiccup sighed.

"You know Astrid has the same classes as you, Hiccup." Merida pointed out with a decent smirk.

"How do you-" Hiccup began to ask.

"We're roommates."

Hiccup gasped as he fainted. Jack tried to hold his laughter. All the tables kept looking at their direction, wondering why what's wrong with Jackson Frost and Hiccup. Jack knew Hiccup could be a bit hypocrite sometimes, but this time he's acting like one. At least Hiccup has all the same classes with Astrid. Jack only has eight classes with Elsa. Hopefully, just hopefully, he will talk to her! He desperately want her to like him. Jack and Rapunzel helped Hiccup up. He had that same smile Jack did when he was in his dream mode. A few minutes later, he was back to normal.

"This is the best classes in my life." Hiccup said.

"Me too." Jack agreed.

"Hey, Rapunzel, Merida." said a sweet loving voice.

Jack gasped as he saw Elsa walking towards Rapunzel and Merida. With her was her sister Anna. Jack forgot that Elsa and Anna are her cousins and technically it looks like every Disney Princess knows each other. Rapunzel and Merida embrace each other. She took Elsa's hand as they walked up to him and Hiccup. Jack quickly smooth his hair, even though it was already is, but he wants to make sure, there's nothing on him that can make him less attractive. Elsa was wearing the same uniform like Rapunzel, but her hair was so different from yesterday. She put it into a twisted French braid bun and she also has bangs too. She really looked pretty. Jack could feel his heart stretching out of his chest as it beeps like a clock. He floated up in the air, but Hiccup pulled him down.

"Calm down!" Hiccup hissed. "Just act normal! Geez and I thought I had trouble with girls!"

"I'm trying!" Jack whined. "Every time I see her, I float up!"

"You better not do that in class then!" Hiccup warned. "If you do, people will know right away and make rumors of you."

Jack gritted his teeth. "I will try!"

"Elsa, this is Hiccup and Jack Frost." Rapunzel smile. "Guys, this is my cousin."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Elsa grinned as she shook Hiccup's hand and then his. When Jack felt her hand, it was cold like his as if she was going to freeze him. The way she smiled makes his heart melt. He stared at her icy blue eyes as if that's the only thing he could say.

Hiccup cleared his throat as he whispered into Jack's ear. "Dude, you can stop shaking her hand now."

Jack blushed a bit. He didn't know he was shaking her hand for half a minute. He quickly let go of her hand. He couldn't help it, but keep smiling. Hopefully, she doesn't think he's a weird guy. Hiccup bit his lip, trying not to let his laughter come out. Jack elbowed him to shut up. He's ruining his cool! Literally! He doesn't want Elsa to think he's a weird guy who doesn't wear shoes. He wants her to think he's a nice guy who would be a great friend and one day her boyfriend.

"It's an honor to meet you." Jack said as narrowed his eyes shyly. "Queen Elsa."

"So you're the famous Jackson Frost, I heard about." Elsa frowned with a tugging smile. "Rapunzel told me all about her close friends. Please call me Elsa. I don't need titles here."

Jack's eyes widened with shock. _Rapunzel told her about me?_ "C-Call me Jack, then." He stuttered a bit. "Everyone does. I think it fits me better than Jackson."

Elsa giggled a bit. "I think it does."

Then Elsa's sister Anna walked up to them and said. "Aren't you the descendant of Jack Frost, the one who created the first winter in DreamWorks?"

"Anna!" Elsa hissed. "Stop bugging into people's business!"

Jack smiled. "It's fine and I am."

Jack was named after his ancestor Jack Frost. Not Jackson, not Jackal, but Jack. His dad named him after the original Jack Frost because Jack was born with the same powers as his ancestor. His dad and the rest of his father's side don't have it because it was skipped generation and Jack was the only one who had it in thousands of years. He didn't know about his powers until he was old enough to walk and talk. His hair started to change white, his eyes turned to blue, and his skin became pale. Jack used to have brown hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. He looked like his dad, but with his mother's hair and eyes. His dad had white hair and blue eyes, but he didn't have the powers like he did. His dad told him, he'll do great things with his powers one day, but Jack doubt it. He only made mistakes. Mistakes caused him pain.

"Well then, Jack, I think I should get to class now." Elsa said. "The bell will ring soon." Then she turned to Rapunzel. "I'll see you soon Rapunzel. It's nice to meet Hiccup, Jack."

As soon as Elsa left, Jack sighed as if he was struck by Cupid's arrow. "She talked to me...She touched my hand..."

Then he fainted, seeing little tiny cupids floating over his head. Hiccup shook his head, Merida crossed her arms, and Rapunzel shoved her palm into her face as if they were wondering what to do with him. Jack couldn't help it, but to feel his heart in love.

"Jack!" His friends groaned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Disney or DreamWorks.**

* * *

_**History**_

Jack ran into his classroom before the bell ran. He shouldn't have slept during breakfast and have his friends drawing on his face. He couldn't believe he had the same dream again, but this time, it was about Elsa, Anna, and him. Like what happened to his parents, the ice broke and he fell into it. He charged through the door, seeing everyone was already sitting in class. Jack tried to find an open seat, but the only seat was opened was the one next to Elsa's. Jack's heart fluttered like a little butterfly. He floated off the ground and quickly sat next to her.

"So we meet again!" Jack smiled.

"Oh, hi, Jack." Elsa greeted.

Jack gulped nervously. "Uh, I was wondering if...you want to hang out with me and my friends at lunch?"

"Oh." Elsa answered with a half disappointment. "I might be busy, since...you know I'm the Queen and there's a lot paperwork to do, but I'll see what I can do."

Jack grinned a bit. He knew how royal people work and it's hard for them to have fun. Like Fiona's cousin, Arthur, had to do a lot of paperwork and he never had any breaks if he manages his schedule. Jack wanted to spend time with Elsa so she could like him. He wanted to show her what a great guy he is. Even though they just met like the first time at breakfast, but he still wanted her to get to know him and hopefully fall for him.

When the bell rang, the teacher came. Jack raised an eyebrow. That's the teacher? He's lion! A big red hairy lion! Jack stared at everyone in the classroom to see if they're confuse as him, but the only ones who are confused were people from DreamWorks. He took a quick glance at Elsa, seeing she was alright with a teacher being a lion. Then again, this lion could be from Disney so they probably know each other.

"Welcome to History." The lion said with a deep and powerful voice.

Jack gulped a bit. Judging from his voice, he seemed to be a very powerful lion king. He felt like this is a lion you don't want to cross with or else he'll sink his fangs into your neck. The way he stared talk to you with his big powerful red eyes makes you want to shiver down to your knees, begging for mercy. Jack wanted to do something to hear him roar, but he knew he'll be in detention on the first day.

"My name is Mufasa." He continued. "Turn to page 5 and please take notes. We're learning about the Era of Disney and DreamWorks."

Everyone took out their books and turned to page 5. On the textbook was a picture of Disney and DreamWorks. Jack tug a smile. These two countries do somewhat look alike. Mufasa began telling everyone about how the Eras began. Jack looked at Elsa at the corner of his eyes, wanting to talk to her. He doesn't want to get into trouble, but he seriously wants to talk to her again. The way he heard her voice makes him smile. Her icy blue eyes makes his heart melt and when she touched his hand, he felt the frost on his clothes were going away.

"Jackson Frost." Mufasa called.

Jack jerked up. "Yes?"

"You're the descendant of the original Jack Frost, am I correct?" Mufasa asked

Jack nodded. "Yes."

Mufasa smiled. "Class, the first winter was given by Mr. Frost, ancestor Jack Frost. Summer, fall, and spring used to be every day during the times before winter. When Jack Frost created the first winter, everyone loved it. Not because there's always snow days, but it brings happiness to the beauty of how winter brings. Yes, winter can be dangerous, but it's how you know well about it. If you don't know winter well, then you can't survive the cold. Like Disney, it was the same way, except the first winter was cast by Queen Elsa's ancestor, Khione. Khione brought wonder and freedom to Disney in winter and created many beauty within it. She is similar to Jack Frost, himself. Even though they never met, but it every winter, it looked like they could talk to each other through the snow and ice."

Jack tug a smile. Since he and Elsa are descendants of the first winters, maybe they could talk to each other and get along. Maybe they could be more than friends! Then again, he's just a DreamWorks, while Elsa is a queen. There's no way a queen like her would fall for a fun guy like him. Maybe princesses because they have more free time than queens, but he knows that Elsa is more than a queen. He wanted to see what her center is. Jack's center is fun, so what's hers? Maybe he can talk to her just the two of them. He did talk to her a few minutes ago and it worked well, even though the conversation didn't last long. Maybe this time their conversation will be longer.

"Hey, Elsa-" Jack began to say.

"Hush." Elsa hissed.

"...Okay." Jack muttered, placing his palm on his head. _Well that worked well._

_**Algebra  
**_

Jack groaned to himself. He tried to talk to Elsa, even when they're doing their assignments, she tells him to shush! Even when Mufasa wasn't teaching too, she still told him to be quiet! He knows that she's busy, but come on! Can she just let him talk to her just like FOREVER?! Jack was sitting with his roommate Aladdin who was reading about lamps.

"Are you alright?" Aladdin asked.

"No!" Jack whined.

"Girl troubles?" Aladdin guessed.

Jack looked at him awkwardly. "How-"

"I was like that." Aladdin chuckled. "Anyway hears my advice to you. Just act like an everyday friend. Help her with something she's not good at. Eventually, she'll talk to you more often and then she'll fall for you, but that part takes a while."

Jack let out a smile. He's so glad Aladdin is his good friend and roommate. Even though Hiccup isn't here, but at least he knows someone who can help him with his problems. He does look like someone who knows more about girls than him. He's dating Princess Jasmine for crying out loud, so this guy must've known how to get the girl! Maybe he could help Hiccup win Astrid's heart.

Jack nodded. "Okay."

"But don't make her your enemy." Aladdin warned. "That happened to me with my girlfriend, but she eventually warmed up to me. Look at me now! I'm dating her!"

Jack smiled widely. He's glad Aladdin gave him good advice. He wondered how long does the friend-zone last. He heard that it took Aladdin like a few days or weeks to get out of the friend-zone with Jasmine. He wants Elsa to become his girl and no one else or else...HE'LL KILL THEM! Then Flynn Rider came up to them. Jack groaned quietly to himself, not wanting to see that idiot! Shouldn't he be stalking Rapunzel now?

"I couldn't help, but overhearing you're giving him girl advice, Aladdin?" Flynn chuckled.

"What are you doing here?" Jack groaned.

"I'm a student aid for Queen Lillian." Flynn rolled his eyes. "Anyway, all girls loves bad boys!"

Jack frowned. "They do?"

He knew some girls likes bad boys, but he's not so sure if Elsa likes the bad boy type. She looks very independent and a bit uptight, but the way she smiled, you can see there's more to her than it meets the eyes. Then a thought come into his snowy brain. What if she does like bad boys? What if he's not her type? What if she chooses someone who's better than him?

"Don't listen to him!" Aladdin protested. "He gives out the worst dating advice in history! He even gives himself bad advices!"

"No I don't!" Flynn snapped. "Anyway, girls love the bad types. You have to act cool, tough, and act like you don't care."

"I don't know if I could do that." Jack said in a nervous tone. _What if Elsa kills me?_

"Trust me!" Flynn smiled. "I did that to Rapunzel."

"Then what happened?" Jack asked.

"Let's just say that I'm one step closer into dating her!" Flynn smirked.

"And you're one step closer to get beaten in the-"

"Okay, that's enough." Aladdin sighed. "Jack, please don't take Flynn's advice and Flynn, stop giving him bad advice!"

"Just trying to help!" Flynn sang.

Jack pondered, trying to think who's advice was better; Aladdin or Flynn. He knew that Flynn is an idiot, but for some odd reason, Rapunzel is into him and he still doesn't know why. Is it because he saved her from her creepy mother and that tower or is it because the times they spend time together? Maybe if he acts like a bad boy, maybe Elsa will fall for him or something. Then again Aladdin's advice does sounds good, but really a long process! What will happened if he tried to be a bad boy?

_**English**_

Before Jack went to English, he made sure his hair was in a good shape like a bad boy type. Even though Aladdin did warned him about Flynn, but how bad can Flynn's advice be? He was about to loosen his tie, but he realized his tie was already loosen this morning. Jack doesn't want to overdue the bad boy thing by saggy pants and all of those idiotic things. As he went into class, Jack saw Elsa was sitting with her sister, Anna. He cursed to himself a bit, wanting to sit with her very badly. Then he saw an opened seat in front of her. With a little smile he roughly pushed the chair open. He leaned back as the chair stood on its back legs. He put his feet up, giving Elsa a tiny smug.

"Jack are you okay?" Elsa asked.

"Did Flynn do something to you?" Anna gulped nervously.

"Look!" Jack snapped. "Shut up Anna and Elsa, buzz off!"

Suddenly, Anna scoot her chair way back to the room. Everyone who were Disney and DreamWorks did what Anna did. Jack frowned a bit, being a bit tense. Elsa stood up, glaring at Jack. He could see the fury in her eyes. A swirl of white frost swarms around her like a cyclone. Jack turned pale, really pale like a ghost. The atmosphere around him turned cold and tense as if his heart was turning into ice. He wanted to hide under the desk, but at the same time he couldn't stop staring at Elsa of how cute she looks when she's angry. She held up her hand, forming several cones. Solid, icy cones.

**_A PAINFUL FEW MINUTES LATER..._**

Jack was stuck against the wall, having his clothes pierces through by the cones. There's even a cone that almost hit his elephant! The way Elsa threw those cones at him were so amazing! Even though she somewhat got in trouble, but not in trouble like he did. Jack really, really wished Hiccup was here. He would give him some good advice about girls. Everyone in class silently did their work. Mrs. Porter didn't do anything, but let Aladdin write notes down for him. Anna crossed her arms, glaring at him.

"Idiot." She shook her head.

"I'M GOING TO KILL FLYNN!" Jack declared.

"Quiet, Mr. Frost!" Mrs. Porter snapped.

"I told you not to take Flynn's advice." Aladdin sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Disney or DreamWorks.**

**Let's skip Science and right to Lunch!**

* * *

_**Lunch**_

Jack roughly bite on his frozen cheese burger, feeling very depressed. He seriously wanted to kill Flynn now. Why did he took that advice? That was the worst advice he's gotten! This is the last time Jack would be listening to Flynn. Now he just needs Aladdin to give him some dating advice. When his friends came, he told them everything what had happened. Merida, Hiccup, and Rapunzel were with him, shaking their heads as if they knew Jack would get horrible advice from the stupid Flynn Rider. He felt really stupid acting like a bad boy. He even felt like an idiot for taking Flynn's advice and not Aladdin's. Now he knows Elsa hates bad boys. So what kind of guys does she likes anyway? Nerds? As soon as he finished his lunch, Jack rested his chin on his arm.

"What am I going to do?" Jack sighed. "She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you." Rapunzel smiled. "Just apologized to her the way you acted."

"Are you sure she's going to forgive me?" Jack pouted.

"Jack." Hiccup sighed. "It won't hurt to try. Just tell her the truth."

"But not the whole thing." Merida added. "You don't want to tell her you like her yet. She'll reject you straight up!"

"There she is now!" Hiccup whispered.

Jack glanced up, seeing Elsa with Astrid and Anna. They were talking to each other as they carried their science books. Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel, shoved him up to his feet, pushing him forward. He stared at them as, wanting to tell them that they're insane, but he knew he has to do this. He doesn't want to become Elsa's enemy forever! Nervously, Jack walked up to Elsa. He kept on looking back at his friends as they gave him the thumbs up. Hopefully they're right. Hopefully, she'll forgive him. He turned his head seeing Hiccup right next to him. Jack almost flew into the air. Seriously, his best friend can sometimes pop out of nowhere.

"I'm coming with you." Hiccup whispered.

"Astrid?" Jack smirked.

"Duh!" Hiccup rolled his eyes.

Jack snickered ta his best friend. Looks like they both need good love advice for now on. However, at least Hiccup knows Astrid, since they live int he same neighborhood. While for Jack, he lives a million miles away from Disney. For once he wished he could have been born as Disney so that way he could be with Elsa. When Jack approached to Elsa, her face hardened. Hiccup ditched him as he walked over to Astrid. The two Vikings started talking about dragons and how cool it is to have them for pets.

"Are you going to act like a jerk again?" Elsa snapped. Anna giggled a bit, but Elsa shot a glare at her to be quiet.

Jack gulped. "I-I'm sorry. You see, I like this girl and Flynn gave me some advice being a bad boy so...I thought I could test it on you..."

Out of nowhere, Elsa laughed. Jack blushed a bit, hearing her wonderful wintery laugh. Jack's feet were lifted off the ground, but he quickly settle down before Elsa could see him flying out of control. Anna laughed a bit as if it was impossible for Jackson Overland Frost, descendant of Jack Frost trying to get a girlfriend, even thought the girl he likes is sitting right here and almost killed him!

"I'm sorry." Elsa sighed as she got her laugher under control. "I accept your apology, but never let Eugene to give you advice. Just ask those who had girlfriends, Jack. Besides, if I like a guy, what I'll do is to be friends with him and when the right time comes, I'll confess my feelings. Even though it's a long process, but it'll pay off."

"She's right." Anna nodded. "I almost married that jerk Hans because I was in love with him in one day. Now I'm dating Kristoff!"

"And she got to know him too." Elsa smiled gladly. "And just take your time Jack. It takes years for the girl you like to fall for you. I bet she'll be a great girlfriend someday."

Jack tug a smile. "Yeah."

"Hey guys!" said a familiar voice.

Jack growled to himself as he turned around. He recognized that voice anywhere. When Flynn saw him, he smiled at him with confusion. A good thing he wasn't in class because he was too busy working on his smoulder. Jack cracked his knuckles, while Elsa tried not to laugh. She kept a straight face, pretending to go back to her work. She looked at the corner of her eyes, wanting to see what about happen to the famous Flynn Rider. For a Queen, she is a good actor.

"Hey, Flynn, come here!" Jack smirked.

"Yeah?" Flynn asked.

"Remember about your bad boy advice?" Jack questioned.

Flynn nodded. "Yeah."

"I test it out to one of my friends you see." Jack explained as his hands were covered with ice claws. "Do you know what happened?"

Flynn frowned. "No?"

"Let's just say..." Jack paused. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Jack bolted at Flynn right away. Flynn gasped as they ran around the dining hall like Pac-man. Jack flew into the air, shooting some winter magic at him. Hiccup slammed his palm into his face. Jack was supposed to impress Elsa, not being an idiot. Then he heard a giggle, coming from Elsa. While Jack wasn't noticing, Elsa was giggling to herself as if she couldn't hold on to her laughter any longer. Anna gaped at her older sister as if she never saw her laugh this much before. Hiccup blinked a bit. Even though he read the news a lot, including about Queen Elsa, but he never seen a independent, uptight girl like her laughing. Hiccup stared at his friends, smiling at him. This is a good sign. This is a very good sign. That means Jack is a step closer for Elsa to like him. Hopefully he doesn't screw it up.

_**Magic**** Lesson**_

After Jack's chasey lunch, Flynn's whole body was frozen. Jack would've block the air wholes, but Rapunzel threatened him with a frying pan if he hurt Eugene that is death-worthy, she'll knock him out. Jack raced up to Elsa as he flew right next to her as she walked. When Elsa saw him, she gave him a warm smile. Jack's heart pounded like a volcano. He love that smile of hers.

"Can I walk you to class?" Jack asked.

Elsa chuckled. "Jack, that's very kind of you, but I think I can manage myself."

"I just want to make up for what happened in English." Jack grinned.

"Well...I guess it won't hurt." Elsa sighed softly. "What class do you have?"

"Magic Lessons." Jack answered. "You?"

"Me too!" Elsa gasped.

Then Jack remembered Rapunzel told him about Elsa having almost the same classes as him. He wondered why is she taking Magic Lessons if she already knew how to control her powers? What else does she needs to control? A thought occurred into Jack's wintery mind. Since he knows how to control his powers, maybe he could help her. Like how those movies when a guy holds the girl's hand to guide her how to use a bow. Maybe he could do that, except winter style!

"Why do you need Magic Lesson?" Jack asked. "You control your powers really well."

"You see, I have trouble controlling my emotions." Elsa explained. "When Anna told me that I made Arendale eternal winter, I felt so bad that I lost control of my emotions and accidently froze Anna's heart. Even though I'm the Queen, but I still have trouble to control it. All my life, I locked myself in my room and never came out. I did came out for a few times, but that was it."

Jack frowned with curiosity. She must have been lonely. Jack wanted to ask why Elsa locked herself in her room. Did she do something wrong when she was a child? It looked like as if she was afraid of using her powers. When Jack got his powers, he wasn't afraid. He was able to have fun with his powers all the time and never got bored. He even went to the beach and froze some waves. Since they're taking Magic Lesson together, maybe he could try to help elsa every way he can. He wanted her to control her powers freely without being afraid. He wanted her to have fun with her powers and control her emotions so that way she could know what's like to use your powers without any fear.

When they got to class, there were no chairs. In front of them was an old woman, wearing a hooded sky blue robe. She had a silver wand in her had as if she was going to cast some spells.

"Good Evening!" She smiled. "My name is Fairy Godmother. It's a pleasure to meet you all. Please get into a single file line and show me your magic!"

At once, everyone did what they were told. Jack stood next to Elsa, since he's pretty sure there's no one who she knows has magic powers. He fiddle with his hands, wondering what conversation he should have. He doesn't know hat to talk about. Actually, he never planned it! He wanted to do something while waiting for his turn.

"So Jack tell me about yourself." Elsa smiled.

"M-Myself?" Jack stuttered.

Elsa nodded. "Uh-huh. I already told you some of mine."

Jack smiled shyly a bit. "Uh, well, I live in a village with my grandparents and sister."

"You have a sister?" Elsa asked. "What's her name?"

"Eleanor." Jack smiled. "She's a little brat sometimes."

"I know that feeling." Elsa giggled. "Why do you live your grandparents?"

Jack rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "My parents are...well...gone."

Jack narrowed his eyes. He hate telling sob stories. It just makes people sad and pity him. Then Elsa's expression turned to sadness. She put her hand on his shoulder. Jack turned a bit pink. He tried to control his blush, but he couldn't help it. His whole body was turning pink like a peach. First she shook his hand and now touching his shoulder. This day just gets better and better! He stared down at her icy blue eyes. He could see himself staring back his reflection.

"I know how that feels." Her eyes softened. "M-My parents are gone too."

Jack blinked with disbelief. "Wh-What?"

Elsa nodded. "It wasn't that long ago. I was only twelve years old then. They were going to our neighboring country and there was a storm. The waves were too powerful and drag their ship into the water."

Jack opened his mouth, but he closed it. He doesn't know what to do or to say. So she's like him, then. Alone with no parents, but at least she doesn't have family blaming her for their deaths. He noticed she looked like she was about to cry. she must missed her parents terribly. No wonder she's so strong. He put on a cheerful smile.

"Hey, enough with sob stories." Jack said, happily, trying to cheer Elsa up. "It's the first day of school, have some fun for once! Maybe we can hang out after school."

Elsa giggled. "We'll see. I might be busy."

Finally, it was Elsa's turn. She walked in front of Fairy Godmother. With a deep breath, she stomped her foot on the ground. She heaved her hands up in the air as if she was carrying something heavy. Then large mountains of ice formed into a icy backyard roof. The roof was decorated with many snowflakes around the large legs and edges. Then many snowflakes came around her as her school uniform changed into a lovely blue dress. Jack gaped at Elsa. She called this trying to control her powers? He has to admit, she looks cold!

"Excellent!" The Fairy Godmother smiled. "Now change back into your uniform. Jackson Frost!"

Elsa stepped out of the way. She use the snow again to change back into her uniform. Jack had admit that was amazing. He stepped in front of the Fairy Godmother. With a split second, he release large amounts of snow and frost around him. He made some snowball and threw it at a random person, causing them to have fun.

"Fantastic!" The teacher said. "Now please turn him back to normal."

Jack snapped his fingers as one of the classmates turned back to normal. Jack stood next to Elsa, giving her a cheeky smile. She chuckled a bit, rolling her eyes at him.

"That was great!" She said. "You're really talented."

"Not as talented as you." Jack protested. "You made a roof and you change clothes!"

"That's my queen clothing." Elsa explained. "I wore that when I'm ruling my kingdom. The roof was for decoration."

"But it was still amazing!"

Elsa let out a bright smile. As soon as everyone was done performing in front of the Fairy Godmother, she use her wand to write something down. Jack wasn't sure what it was but hopefully it's seating arrangements because he really wants to sit next to Elsa.

"Alright since this is the first day of school," The Fairy smiled. "Today, I'm going to let you use your magic freely, only in here. You may only practice and have partners to help. No killing."

Jack punched his fist into the air, causing himself to fly up. Everyone laughed at him as if he was being an idiot. Jack blushed a bit, descending himself down. Elsa giggled a bit, but at least it wasn't rude like everyone else. Fairy Godmother created a dark brown desk as she sat down, writing some notes. Everyone started to use their magic. Jack bit his lip, staring at Elsa.

"Um, do you want to be my partner?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt." Elsa shrugged.

"Do you want to go first?"

"No, you go."

Jack nodded. He knew it would be tough to argue with her. Elsa seemed like a girl you don't want to argue with anyway. Besides, the way she threw those spikes at him in English, humiliated him. He felt really stupid and not thinking straight. Now he knows why Aladdin told him not to take Flynn's advice. He wondered what else Flynn is bad at besides girl advice.

"Sure why not." Jack smiled.

Jack flew into the air, creating snow in the room. Many frost swarms around the room as if winter had just arrived. Elsa laughed with joy as she spun around in circles, catching every frost as she can. Some of the flakes landed on her nose. Jack blushed a bit, thinking the expression, "Jack Frost nipping on your nose". The way his snow landed on her nose feels like he's actually kissing it!

"Are you alright?" Elsa asked.

"Oh...uh...I'm fine!" Jack blurted out quickly. "Your turn!"

Elsa held out her hand as she tried to form an icy snowflake. She seemed to be having trouble. she's not calm, but a bit confused and worried. With a smile, Jack walked up behind her as he held her hand. His hands became sweaty, but he try to control it. He had never been this shy before. Are all guys this shy when they like a girl? Then again, Hiccup fainted every time he sees Astrid.

"J-Just calm down." Jack breathed heavily. "Relax and just let your mind go free. Don't worry about anything else. Use your powers freely without any concern."

At once, the snowflake grew bigger and bigger. Elsa gaped as her smile widened with surprise. She looked Jack and back at the snowflake. Her eyes softened at him as if she's thanking him for helping her with her powers. Jack's face turned red like a candy-cane.

"Thank you!" Elsa said softly. "I'm always afraid of using my powers because I could also freeze someone's heart."

Elsa gave Jack her snowflake as if she wanted him to have it, since he's the only one who can keep it alive. Without thinking, Jack put his hand on top of Elsa's head. He stared at her as their faces were three or four inches apart. Elsa narrowed her eyes a bit, trying to avoid his gaze, but she couldn't. They gazed at each others icy blue eyes as if there was no tomorrow.

"There's one heart you can't freeze." Jack spoke gently. "Mine."

Jack blinked, realizing what he was doing. He quickly step back from Elsa, trying to control his beating emotions. He couldn't believe he just did that. What's wrong with him? It's like he was about to confess to her. It looked like as if he almost kissed her. What was he thinking? What's wrong with his mind? Even if he did kissed her, she won't return his feelings anyway! She's a Queen and he's a winter guy peasant! They don't match! Besides, there might be a lot of men who like her anyway.

Then the bell rang.

"I'll see you around!" Jack said quickly, dashing out of class!"

_What's wrong with me?_ Jack thought.

* * *

**Hey I made a Rise of the Guardian's OC story. It's called The Spirit of Summer. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Disney or DreamWorks.**

* * *

_**Home Economics**_

When Jack ran into Home Economics, he forgot Elsa has this class too. His face turned red as a tomato. He stood at the corner so she won't see him, but that didn't work because Elsa doesn't have any friends in Home Ec, except for him. Jack wanted to know why he's stupid enough to do that. He's the most stupidest person alive to do such thing! When the bell rang, a woman with dark skin, dark hair, and was wearing a casual green dress.

"My name is Tiana." She said. "As a special treat, you can make whatever you want. As long as you don't cause any mischief then do as you please, except skip class."

Everyone talked at once. Jack glanced at Elsa at the corner of his eyes. He could imagine himself, helping Elsa with cooking, putting chocolate on her nose, and eventually kissed her. _STOP THINKING WIERD THINGS, JACK_! Jack thought to himself. He couldn't believe he's thinking about this. He only met Elsa today and now he's having imaginary dreams about him kissing her! He slammed his forehead against the wall, urging his perverted mind to shut up! Elsa glanced at him awkwardly, wondering why Jack was hitting himself.

"Are you okay?" Elsa whispered.

"Uh-huh?" Jack smiled dizzily. "Never better!"

"Now get to work!" Tiana clasped her hands, smiling at her students.

Jack gulped. What is he going to cook? He cooked for his family before, but they ended up gaging on him, except for his desserts. He was good at making those. Maybe he can make Elsa one of his famous chocolate truffles. When Jack turned around to talk to Elsa, she was gone! Jack's eyes widened, seeing Elsa was talking to her little sister, Anna. Seriously? Anna is in this class! Jack knew there's no way he could be cooking partners with her since Elsa and Anna have a very close bond. Then an idea struck him. Why not he makes a large box of chocolates for Elsa? Rapunzel did say she loves chocolate.

Right away, Jack started to cook. He remembered what his dad and grandfather taught him, since they were the ones who impressed girls at their days. Somehow for Jack, he couldn't. His grandfather impressed his grandmother by being a trickster. His father did the same thing, but he also impressed his mother with cooking sweets. So what about Jack? He's trying his best to impressed Elsa, but all he got was friend-zone. Even though he just talked to her, but he's desperate! If his dad were still here, he could help him, but how he has his grandfather and he's ill!

Finally, Jack was done. He smiled proudly to himself. It only took...thirty minutes! That's a whole new record! Jack glanced over to Elsa, seeing she and her sister made chocolate. A lot of chocolate. Some were melted, while others were turned into cookies and everything else. Jack glimpsed down at his chocolate truffles. Should he give her one? She and her sister made a lot of chocolates. Then again, it wouldn't hurt to try, right?

"E-Elsa!" Jack walked up to her with his plate.

"Yeah?" Elsa asked with a bright smiled.

Jack blushed. "Um...Want to try one? It's chocolate truffles."

Elsa nodded. "Sure, I do love chocolate."

Jack wanted to feed it to Elsa, but he knew that'll be very, very awkward for her. Elsa took one as she popped it into her mouth. Jack nervously glanced at her. Her eyes widened with astonishment. A smile came across her face. Shyly, she took another one.

"This is really good." She said. "Rapunzel never mentioned you cook."

"I like to keep it to myself." Jack smirked. "My dad taught me how to cook sweets. The Frost Family are masters of making sweets! It's been like that for generations. If you want any tips on making sweets, just ask me! Mr. Frost."

Elsa giggled. "Well, Mr. Frost, I'll be looking forward for your desserts."

Then Elsa walked away, giving one of Jack's sweets to her sister. Jack's mind went blank. His face blushed with red like a cherry. Without warning, he fell onto the ground, having a dreamy smile on his face.

_**Dance**_

Jack sighed as he went to dance. He never wanted this class. He wanted martial arts! Even though he already knows martial arts, but he can't help it, but wanting to use tricks. Besides, there might be some moves he hasn't even learned. His father taught him martial arts since he was a kid because of his powers. He's good when using the staff, even without it too.

When Jack entered Dance, he saw Elsa and Rapunzel. Jack floated up into the air as he saw Elsa. Even though he hated dancing, but this might be his chance to get closer to Elsa! This is his lucky day. Actually, every day might be his lucky day! Hopefully, he'll try not to flirt with her, since what happened at Magic Lessons. Then again Aladdin did told him to be himself. Actually, everyone kept telling him to be himself. Even though that's a good idea, but Elsa might not like his personality. He's a mischievous, cunning, carefree, snowballs, and fun times. Elsa is hardworking and deadlines. How can that be a match? Does a mischievous prankster matches with Elsa?

"Jack, why are you floating?" Elsa asked.

Jack dropped down as he landed on his butt. He didn't see Elsa was in front of him. Maybe it's because he was thinking and daydreaming again. Rapunzel tried to hold her laughter. Jack gave her a glare, but it only caused her to laugh even more.

"Don't mind him." Rapunzel said. "Jack floats up whenever he's in a good mood. Right, Jackie?"

"Don't call me Jackie!" Jack snapped. "and yes, whatever Rapunzel said!"

"So are you excited for Dance?" Rapunzel asked Elsa as she squealed a bit.

Elsa chuckled nervously. "Truthfully, no. I don't dance."

Jack's eyes lit up. "Really? Me too!"

Elsa smiled. "What class did you wanted to get?"

"Martial arts!" Jack answered. "But I think that class got filled up. How about you?"

"I wanted architecture." Elsa sighed sadly. "But I think that class got full too."

Jack's eyes softened. That's really obvious of Elsa, since she did made a outdoor roof out of ice and wearing a dress. He never knew she doesn't like dancing. He always thought since she's a queen, she likes dancing, but this is very different. He never met a queen who hates dancing. This might get a bit interesting. When the bell rang, the teacher came. There Jack saw a man with dark skin, dark hair, wearing all green like Tiana. With him was a girl with fair skin, orange-blonde hair, and blue eyes.

"My name is Cinderella." said the blonde teacher. "with me is Naveen. We're your dance teachers."

"Today, we're going to set all of you in groups of two." Naveen says. "When I call you name, you have to go to your partner right away."

Jack's heart soared into the sky as his feet were lifted off the ground. Rapunzel silently groaned to herself. She took Jack's ear, pulling him onto the ground. Jack blushed with embarrassment, but at least Elsa didn't see his reaction. It'll be very embarrassing if she did see him float in the air. She might think he's a weird winter kid. One by one, all the names were called out. Jack crossed his fingers hoping he'll get Elsa. If he doesn't, he'll freeze the teacher until he get what he wanted.

"Elsa and Jackson Frost." Naveen called.

At once Jack fainted, but this time with his eyes opened. Rapunzel shook her head. Quickly, she took out her water bottle, pouring it on his face before Elsa comes. Jack coughed as the water splashed his face. He hurriedly stood, crossing his arms, giving Elsa his signature smirks. Rapunzel laughed at him, but Jack elbowed her to shut up.

"You better not faint!" Rapunzel warned.

"I won't!" Jack snapped.

"So I guess we're partners." Elsa walked up to him.

Jack nodded excitedly. "Yeah."

"I got to go." Rapunzel smirked. "I think I see one of my fellow princesses over there."

Rapunzel sashed off, leaving Jack and Elsa utterly alone. Jack brushed his hand over his hair, feeling very nervous. What should they talk about? They already talk the stuff that came up in his frozen mind! Jack tries to think of a really good conversation they could talk about endlessly, but what?

"Jack." Elsa said. "I was wondering if you could teach me how to make some sweets."

Jack blinked. "Huh?" _Really, Jack, really? Is that all you can say? Huh?_

Elsa smiled sheepishly. "Anna actually did the cooking, since I locked myself up in my room all the time. My parents taught her and I never learned so..."

Jack smiled happily. "Sure, just let me know!"

Elsa took his hands. "Thank you!"

Jack looked at his hands and then at Elsa. _She's holding my hands_!, Jack thought dreamily. He felt his mind and feet were about to go numb, but he was able to control himself from fainting. He seriously needs to work on this. If his family ever found out that he fainted behind Elsa's back, they'll make fun of him. Besides, Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Merida already made fun of him. After Elsa lets go of his hand, Jack blushed a bit. He really wants to impress Elsa somehow. Even though he's mischievous, but what happens when she saw his mischief side?

"Alright, now we have our partners." Naveen said. "Men, put your hand around your partner's waist and pull them close to you."

Jack gulped, which was a bit too loud. He and Elsa smiled nervously at each other. Hesitantly, he did what Naveen told him to do. I put his hand around Elsa's waist, pulling her lose to him. Jack's heart raced like a stormy blizzard. A blush crept up on his cheeks.

"Now ladies, put your left hand on your partner's shoulder." Cinderella explained. "Men, lace your fingers in your partner's hand. Make sure you pull each other a bit closer too."

Jack felt like he wanted to passed out big time. Elsa placed her hand on his shoulder. Jack held her hand, lacing his fingers between hers. Her hand was cold like his. He pulled her a bit closer as their faces were four inches away. For once, Jack is starting to like dance class.

"Boys, you have to lead the girl." Naveen pointed out. "You have to take your right foot back and then the other. Let your partner follow you. After that you're doing the waltz. I also recommended you should give a little nice touch like spinning, twirling, or dipping. If you're already a skilled dancing, then why are you in this class?"

Then the music started to play. It was a classical slow song. Jack doesn't want to dance, but he knew he has to or else he'll get a bad grade. Then again, he does hold a record for having bad grades. Finally, he took his foot back and then the other, slowly one by one. Elsa followed him, but she accidently stomp on his foot. Jack bit his tongue so he won't groan in pain.

"Sorry." Elsa quickly apologized.

"It's okay." Jack croaked. "It-It didn't hurt!"

"Are you sure?" Elsa questioned.

Jack nodded quickly. As they continued to dance, a few times Elsa accidently stomp on his foot. Now he finally understood why she doesn't want to take dancing in the first place. Then again he's the one who can't dance either. Jack looked over her shoulder seeing Naveen and Cinderella were dancing like professionals. Around him, Jack could see everyone was adding to their own style. He knew that he and Elsa are winter people, but what styles can he put in dancing that has to do with winter? He's all fun and games and Elsa is a queen! A queen for crying out loud!

"Hey, do you want to see something funny?" Jack asked with a mischievous smirk.

"Um...sure." Elsa answered uneasy.

Jack lets go of Elsa's hand. He made a fist and opened in palm. There on his hand was a snowflake. He let the snowflake go as it flew around the room. No one wasn't noticing, except for him and Elsa. The snowflake flew over to Naveen. When the flake touched him, it burst into small little blue glitter. Naveen stopped as if there was something wrong. Ice formed under his feet. Naveen yelped, slipping on the ice. Jack quickly made a trail of ice as the teacher slide against the floor. Then he slammed into the wall. Everyone burst out laughing, including Elsa.

"I never thought you're a trickster!" Elsa giggled.

Jack smirked. "I am."

"You're so funny!" Elsa smiled.

Jack blushed a bit. Even though he can't control his blushing, but he's glad Elsa doesn't mind his rebellious and mischief personality. He held her hand tightly as ice formed under their feet. Elsa playfully rolls her eyes, creating ice-skates under their feet.

"Shall we skate away?" Jack smiled playfully.

"We may." Elsa said.

Jack hesitantly pulled Elsa a bit closer to him. Her body pressed against him. He could feel his heart, pounding against her chest. They both smiled uncomfortably to each other. As Jack started leading, Elsa followed him. The ice followed them whenever they go. Everyone stopped dancing as they stared at them.

"Jack, everyone's watching." Elsa whispered nervously.

"Don't worry." Jack smirked. "It's just you and me."

Elsa's eyes softened as she smiled warmly. The two winter friends danced away as everyone formed a circle. Even though Jack hates dancing, but at least he and Elsa knew how to dance on ice. Besides, dancing on ice seems better than on the floor. Also Elsa doesn't have to step on his foot either. Jack twirled Elsa around, causing her head to spin. He wrapped her around his arms, dipping her as he stared at her bright blue eyes. Everyone cheered as the two quickly broke apart.

"That was um...nice." Elsa smiled nervously.

"Yeah." Jack agreed.

Then Jack slipped onto the ice, landing on his back. He silently cursed himself for his legs wobbling after one little dance with Elsa. He never thought he's so in love with her. The Snow Queen gasped, helping him up onto his feet. She gives him a little laugh. Jack can't help it, but to smile as well.

"I meant to do that." Jack joked.


End file.
